Drabbles Of The Stoll Brothers
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Movies, burnt popcorn? Home made food? Craving Pickles! This can only mean one thing... the stoll brothers! Stoll brother's drabbles. Various ratings. Don't own PJO
1. Were So Fired

**A/N: **Hey guys, I usually don't do drabbles. In fact, for a while I didn't know what the heck that word meant! But... I googled it and faithful Wikipedia told me the **definition**: _A `drabble` is an extremely short work of fiction `exactly` one hundred words in length, although the term is often misused to indicate a short story of less than 1000 words. The purpose of the drabble is brevity and to test the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space. _Well, for those of you who didn't know the meaning of the term... now you do! I'm going to try to keep my dabbles up to 800 words to 900 words or less. :) But not lesser than 100! X3 (then that would be a dribble :o)

Anyways, just a bunch of random things that I would think the Stoll brothers would do if they were out in the real world... also some of the things in here are actual things I've done X3

So! Let's get on with the story, sorry for such a long A/N!

**Title:** Defiantly Fired

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Travis and Connor get a part time job at a movie theater... this can only mean trouble... Anything that can go wrong when working in a movie theater... goes wrong.

**Genre:** Humor

**POV: **Travis**  
**

Connor and I recently picked up a job at this old little movie theater on the corner. It's called, 'The Movie Theater' Yeah, that's right, _the _movie theater! It really small and only has two theaters, not to mention the place need a total make over!

_"Squeak squeak."_ I heard.

"Oh my gods dude. Was that a mouse?" Connor exclaimed.

"No, I think it was a rat!" I smiled.

_"Sweeeeet!"_

I shook my head and put on an apron thing.

"Alright _boys_." Our manager Hulga said. She had this awesome New Jersey accent. "I need you to start making the popcorn and start pre-heating the cheese for the nachos. Make sure you put the good candy up front, you don't want the costumers seeing all the holes in the bad ones." Hulga looked us over and then went to the back of the theater, probably so she could watch her soap operas.

"Alright _boy _lets get the kernels out!" I smiled and started opening draws.

"Yes ma'm." Connor gave me a tight solute and started the search with me. In a few minutes we found the kernel and put them in the popcorn thingy.

"Okay... how do you work this." I muttered.

"How about we turn a bunch of switches until the thing comes on." Connor suggested.

"Al_right_." I started flipping the switches and started turning up dials. Soon the machine beeped, I took that as a good sign. "Alright, popcorn getting started, let's heat up the cheese. I went to the freezer and found a block of cheese. "Found the cheese."

"Dude, what the Hades _is _that?" Conner asked while looking at the freezed up block of cheese wrapped in plastic.

"It's the cheese!" I said.

I was about to put the block in the microwave when Connor said, "Wait! I think there is some writing on the bottom."

I turned the package upside down and saw some black ink. Thing is I couldn't really read it.

"Hand it to me, I can kind of read English." Connor said and I handed him the cheese block.

"Put... package upside... own no down... do keep plastic... rap, wrap on... before microwave." Connor said and then handed the package back to me. "Okay, so we keep the plastic wrap on. Let's microwave this baby!" Connor shouted. "I think I'm going to take my break and get me a soda." He smiled.

I shrugged and the package of cheese into the microwave. I set it on high for two minutes.

I went back to check on Connor. When I got to him he was dripping wet in what I hoped was Mountain Dew. "Dude, what happened?" I asked.

"I clicked the Mountain dew button and all of a sudden it just squirted out at me!" He shouted.

"Here, let me try." I said while grabbing a cup and put it under the Mountain Dew slot. I pushed the button and in seconds I was also dripping in Mountain Dew. "What the Hades?" I pressed it over and over and again and again I squirted out at me. The last time I pushed it so hard it just wouldn't stop squirting out pop.

"Oh crap!" Connor yelled.

Suddenly there was this big explosion sound. Connor looked at me the second I looked at him. We both ran to the front of the concession stand. There is was. A cheesy paradise! Cheese was _everywhere_! Man I really hope people liked their candy with _extra _cheese.

"Awe cool dude." Connor and I grinned.

Just then we heard a ding. "Oh! Popcorn is ready!" I exclaimed and ran to the popcorn-thing-a-ma-gig. When I got there, all the popcorn was burnt into tiny crisps. "Well, I hope they like their popcorn _well done _to a crisp, man." I said while shaking my head.

"Why?" Connor asked while coming up to me. "Ooooooh." He said. "Crap."

"_Boys! _Time ta open up!" Hulga called while walking out of the back room. "What in the world did you guys do?" She screamed while seeing the huge mess.

Looks like were defiantly fired.


	2. Waiting Is So Boring

**Title:** Waiting Is So Boring

**Rated: **K+

**Summary:** Poor Travis and Connor are stuck in a CricKet waiting room to get Travis' new phone activated. How long will it be before Connor goes insane?

**Genre:** Humor/ Ultimate Boredom

**POV:** Connor

Travis and I waited in the store's waiting room for what seemed to be forever! The screen told us we were going to be 12th which is not a very close position to being first (in case you didn't know).

Travis went out and bought himself a new phone with some of the money he used to sew this movie theater for having rats in it or whatever. Anyways, all we know is that now we have a ton of money. Connor spent $325 dollars on this iTouch thing. That took a huge tool on our money. Now we were only down to about $510. I think is we spend it wisely, that money could last us a whole year!

Anyways. Now we were here in the cricKet store seeing if we could get this thing activated. I really hope we can. Cause if not then all this waitin' will be for nothing! Which would just, you know, _suck_!

"Travis, how long do you think we'll have to wait here?" I moaned, ready to leave this place to go somewhere downtown.

Travis looked at the screen. It now said we were going to be 11th.

"Oh my gods! Sometimes I wish Kronos was alive to I could ask him to speed up time!" I shrieked.

The humans around us looked our way.

"That's just the way he talks." Travis explained to the people around us. "Connor, you should keep your voice low. You don't want to attract attention." Travis whispered to me.

"WHAT? LIKE THIS?" I screamed while jumping onto the chair and turning around to face the people behind me. "THIS GUY," I pointed to Travis. "THINKS I SHOULDN'T ATTRACT ATTENTION... WELL MAYBE I _WANT _ATTENTION. JUST _MAYBEEEEE_!" I yelled for the whole store to hear me.

This time _everyone _was looking our way.

"Sir." The guard smiled. "I'm going to have to ask you to sit down."

I glared at him for a moment before sitting back in my seat.

I looked back up at the screen. Great, now were the 7th customer to get served today. How long was this going to take?

Suddenly I heard a beat to a certain song that I just so happened to favor.

I jumped from my chair (we were sitting in the front row) and yelled. "This is my jiggy music!" And started dancing. When the lyrics came up I started singing at the top of my lungs. "I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good good night _woooooooooh hoooooooooooo_!"

I could see the guard was laughing his butt off over in his little corner. I bet he didn't get people like me very often. Poor guy must be _boooored _to death.

When the song was over I sat down again in my seat and looked back at the screen.

"Travis!" One of the people behind the counter called.

"Oh man, finally! Waiting was _soooo boring_. Don't you think?" I asked as we stood up to go to the counter.

"Dude, it's never boring when I bring you." Travis laughed.

**A/N: **LOL! I actually today went to CricKet to activate my new phone. I went out the store dancing and I saw the guard laughing at me. Lolz. So, anyways, I don't own PJO and I don't own the line "This is my jiggy music!" my friend does! :)

Thank you for reading!

Until The Next Drabble!


	3. Water Is So Fun

**Title:** Water Is So Fun

**Rated: **T

**Summary:** Travis and Connor were strolling around downtown 'window shopping' when they see a water fountain. They also see a few girls jumping in it and splashing each other. So they decide to join in on the fun!

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Flirty-ness

**Pairing:** Travis X Some Random Chick and Connor X Some Other Random Chick

**POV:** Travis

"Oh dude, look." I patted Connor's arm and pointed to a fountain in the middle of all the shops. It was one of those community ones where your allowed to splash in it and stuff. Or at least that's what I thought because I saw a few chicks jumping around in the fountain. They both looked around our age, maybe younger.

"Oh man, I wish they were wearing white." Connor mumbled.

"Hey!" I said while looking at my brother excitedly. "Maybe we should go have some fun _with _them?" I smiled.

He looked over at the fountain and then at me. "Good idea dude!" A smile of his own played on his lips.

"Okay, you get the red-headed chick and I get the brunette chick, race you there!" I said and ran off to the fountain. Connor was right behind me. But as usual, I won, I got there first.

The fountain wasn't your normal fountain. Water came up from different holes at different times.

"Hi!" The brunette waved at us with a smile. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she ran through the fountains. The red-head seemed to be a little un-comfortable but also looked like she was also enjoying herself. She blushed as Connor went up to talk to her.

I decided to talk to the brunette. Maybe if I was lucky I could get a date with her, she is kind of pretty.

"Hey, I'm Travis." I smiled.

She stopped running around and came over to me. "Oh, I'm Tessa." She smiled, showing her slightly white teeth. "Nice to meet you Travis." She blushed and held out her hand. I took it in mine a shook it. "Although, this is a funny place to meet someone." She laughed and removed her hand. Tessa walked over to one of the holes in the ground. "Hey, could you stand in front of me for a moment?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Uh, sure." I said while standing in front of her. After a few minutes the water sprang up from the hole and she put her hand over it, making the water rebel off of it and splash onto me.

"Hey!" I laughed.

She giggled.

"Tessa! Renee!" I heard someone call.

"Oh crap, looks like my mom has the tickets for tonight's showing." She smiled and point back at the movie theater.

"Oh um, what movie are you seeing?" She asked.

"Uh,_ Eclipse_." She blushed.

"I see." I nodded my head. What the heck is _Eclipse_?

"Well, see you later." She said. "Come on Renee."

"Oh hey wait, before you go, what's your number?" I asked.

"Be right back," she said and then ran off.

In a few minutes she was back with a piece of paper, "Here." She said and handed me the slip. "Talk to ya later." She smiled and disappeared, along with her friend Renee.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Connor yelled while coming up to me.

"No, what was awesome is when we built that _awesome _roller coaster in our cabin a few months ago."

"Oh yeah, that _was _awesome. But I think hits one of the top ten in the _Awesome-ness _List!" Connor smiled.

**A/N:** "No, what was awesome is when we built that _awesome _roller coaster in our cabin a few months ago." I refereed that from a fanfic I read on here. It's called S T O L L (a fanfic that inspired me to write this) Sorry but i couldn't help but to add it! S T O L L is by: thePhonyOversized. This person totally owns the idea of an _awesome _roller coaster in the Hermes Cabin! Hell, I own it as much as I own PJO... WHICH I DON'T BTW!

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Drabble!


	4. So Not Cool Dude

**Title:** So Not Cool Dude

**Rated:** T for language

**Summary:** Travis and Connor decide to go watch a movie at The Warren. They thought they were going to see this awesome fast paced action movie with tons of explosions but gets stuck with a chick flick.

**Genre:** Humor/Drama/OH MY GOD!

**POV:** Connor

"What movie would you two young gentlemen like to see today?"

"Um... that one." I said while pointing out some movie from the cover that looked good. It had an ape on it, a werewolf and some chick. This could only mean one thing. Fast paced actions movie with tons of explosions!

"Are you sure Connor?" Travis asked.

"Yup. %100. Two tickets please!" I smiled.

The cashier rang it up and two tickets popped out of the counter. "Here you go, hope you enjoy your movie." The lady said while handing us the tickets.

"Oh sweet dude! They're purple! Score! This defiantly means we picked out a good movie." I yelled with a huge grin on my face.

"Yeah dude, let's go get some popcorn and get a good seat in the _waaaay_ front." Travis said and let us to the consession stand.

After we got some popcorn, some Mike and Ikes, and two large Cokes, we headed to the theater. We picked the seats in the very first row. But after a few seconds thought we decided a seat in the middle would be a much better view.

"Oh sweet, the pre-views are starting." Travis said and the theaters light's went all dim and dark and creepy like.

I reached down and grabbed some popcorn. Soon I found myself doing it over and over again. Damn this popcorn was _awesome_!

"Oh ssshhhhh. It's starting." I said to Travis.

Travis opened his box of Mike and Ikes.

"Oh dude that guy just totally sucked that guy's blood!" Travis whispered to me.

"I know right! Maybe they're vampire monkey ape people." I whispered.

After about 5 minutes the whole movie changed. Well the scene did. I was this happy-go-lucky meadow place with tons and _tons _of flowers.

Oh shit.

And tons of kissing.

"Oh shit man, did we pick a chick flick?" I asked Travis after twenty minutes of the movie but he didn't respond, he seemed to be to into the movie.

Great, guess were stuck watching it. Well, guess _I _was stuck watching it.

After another hour of so I heard Travis drop his Mike and Ikes.

"What? Did you see something?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, Bella just totally chose Edward over Jacob. Oh that's so fucked up." He whispered.

I think this movie was getting to his head! Crap, better get him out before it does any more damage.

"Um, Travis, I think we should go." I said.

He shook his head. "I gotta see was happens to Bella. Maybe Victoria will kill her." He whispered.

Oh man, I hope I'm not too late!

Okay, only one way to get him out, start a scene out in public.

I jumped onto my chair and started singing the first song that came to my mind at the top of my lungs: "Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah! Just zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox! Stop t-t-t-talkin that blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Think you'll be getin' this? Nah! Nah! Nah!" I sang. I was Ke$ha. I couldn't help it!

Two security guards came my way and took Travis and I out of the theater. "And don come back!" They shouted,


	5. Don't Eat That!

**Title:** Don't Eat That!

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Connor and Travis' mom isnt feeling so well. So what do the boys do to help? Cook their mother a nice warm meal!

**Genre:** Humor/Cooking

**POV:** Travis

"Where's the flower!" Connor yelled.

"It's in the pot near the window sill!" I called while adding some chocolate into the mix of food we were gathering for the awesomely Stoll Brother Cookies!

"Here you go." Connor said while coming back. He poured the flower into the mixing bowl. There were a few clumps of dirt in it. Oh well. We both know mom likes her vitamins. And with her condition, she'll need plenty of them!

"I'll get the secret ingredient." Connor said after a few minutes of stirring.

I got out the cookie sheet and sprayed it will the cooking oil stuff.

Connor was back in seconds and he poured our secret ingredient into the mix.

"There, good to go bro." He said.

We started taking out clumps from the bowl and rounding them up, then put them on the cookie sheet.

When we were done with that we put the cookies in the oven.

"Almost done mom!" We called after 20 minutes of waiting.

I took out the cookie sheet and set it on the counter.

"I'll make some soup." Connor said and started getting out a pot and some tomatoes.

I shrugged and got out some bread. Guess I'll make the toast.

In about 15 minutes all of the food was done, ready, and on a special tray to bring up to mom.

"Here you go mom." Connor and I smiled. "Nice good meal." We set the tray on her lap when she sat up.

"Oh, thank you boys." She smiled. "You made cookies and everything."

Right before mom took a bite of out homemade cookies Hermes came running in yelling, "DON'T EAT THAT!"

**A/N: **Okay, that was a bit crappy, sorry. But if ya review I promise the next one will so so super awesome! And you get a Stoll brother cookie :)


	6. I'm Craving Pickles Not Big Macs

**Title: **I'm Craving Pickles Not Big Macs

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Travis has the most freaky-est dream... or is it a dream?

**Genre:** Humor/Cravings/Stalker-ish/Mc. Donalds

**POV: **Travis

I walked into the house after a late night party at one of Chiron's friend's house.

"Hello there Travis." Came a voice.

"W-what the?" Where did that voice come from! Cause it sure as hell didn't sound like Connor!

"Your craving, Travis." It said. I couldn't tell if the voice was a he or a she.

"What? Yeah? SO?"

"I know craving Johnathan."

"Who's Johnathan?"

"Let's get a big Mac at Mc. Donalds."

"Why would I want a big Mac?" I asked while setting down my keys. "I'm craving pickles, not big Mac's."

"Well lucky for you, Johnathan, Mc. Donalds is now staying open late at night. So you can go have that Big. Mac."

"I don't want a big Mac! Whoever you are! Get outta my house!" I screamed.

**. . .**

I jumped up from my bed screaming.

"Oh man. Travis. What were _you _dreaming about?"

"It's nothing." I panted.

"Okay then, let's get a big Mac from Mc. Donalds!" Connor cheered.

"Nooooooooooooo!" I screamed.

**A/N:** LOL! I don't own a few of these lines ("I know craving Johnathan", "Let's get a big Mac at Mc. Donalds." and "So you can go have that Big. Mac") Those belong to a Mc. Donalds commercial on the Radio that I find _very _creepy!


	7. I Lurv Candy

**Title:** I Lurv Candy

**Rated: **K+

**Summary:** Let's just say someone went to quick trip and gets very offensive over their candy...

**Genre: **Humor/Candy

**POV: **Third

"Hey bro, watcha got there?" Connor asked while going up to his brother Travis.

Travis gave him a quick glance. "Oh nothing..." He said while biting down into his mysterious substance.

"Something. Why aren't you telling me? Is it secret candy! I want some!"

"No Connor! It's not secret candy!" Travis yelled while taking another bite.

"Then why are you keeping it a secret! WHAT IS IT?"

Travis looked down at the substance. "It's a Butterfinger." He mumbled.

"A _what? _Couldn't hear you bro." Connor said while putting a hand to his ear.

"I said it's a BUTTERFINGER!" Travis screamed at his younger brother.

"Ooooh," Connor nodded and moved closer to where his brother was sitting on the sofa. "I-I want some." He said while staring at Travis' hand, it was concealing the delicious prize.

"No! Mine!" Travis yelled and moved his Butterfinger away from Connor's reach.

"Awe, come man."

Travis stared seriously at his younger sibling, "No one, and I mean no one, lay a hand... on my Butterfinger."

Connor stared at him as if his brother was a complete moron. "What are you on? Crack?"

**A/N: **Yeah, this one is a shortie. It just... came to me. APIPHANY! Lol. I haven't written anything in a while... well actually I'm writing two chapters to two different stories at the moment but I cant seem to get my self to FINISH them.

Anyways, school started (oh joy). I broke up with my boyfriend (awkward) and now I've got hella load of homework. But yeah. So tired right now. I'll try to finish the chapter to the ThaliaXLuke Story then do chapters for all my other stories I know a lot of you have been waiting for! :)

Thank you for reading!

Until next drabble!


	8. Pure Torture

**Title: **Pure Torture

**Rated:** K+

**Summary: **Connor and Travis are just _dying _of boredom... as always, but after Connor visits a nice little thrift store, he bring Travis a present, what could it be? And what will he do with it? And why does this summary sound like crap?

**Genre:** Toys/boredom/Humor

**POV:** Connor

"Hey Travis, I bought you something!"

My slightly older brother gasped and jumped up form his seat at the dining room table. "_You _bought _me _something?"

I smiled and nodded my head. I pulled out a ball from my pocket. It was one of those puzzle balls that came out of the old little machine. The ball was shaped like a soccer ball. I crushed it in my hands and handed it to him. "There you go."

"A crumbled up puzzle ball?" He questioned.

I gave him a shrug. "Well, I bet you cant put it back together." I challenged.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you kidding? I can do this easy peasy!" He smirked.

"Okay then, show me."

He nodded his head, the smirk still in place and began working on the ball, trying to put it back together.

Soon it fell to pieces in his hands. "Hold on! I'll get it!" He shouted.

I laughed to myself and decided to take a seat and play the Wii for a little bit.

_**-one hour later-**_

"Well let's see how Travis is doing." I said to myself and got up from the couch.

I left the living room and entered the kitchen to see Travis in the corner rolled up in a ball.

"I...I did it." He kept murmuring

"Can I see it?" I asked quietly.

Travis slowly got up and held the ball out to me. I took it into my hands and felt something sticky. I looked at Travis to see that his fingers were stuck together.

"Um... Travis, why are your fingers super glued to each other?" I asked.

"I-I tried to use super glue... but it didn't work." He said while shaking his head. "Stupid super glue." He muttered.

I looked down at the ball.

"Wh-why do you have that look on y-your face?" He asked.

I closed my hand around the ball and crushed it again, the pieces fell to the floor and Travis scrambled to pick them up.

"You ba-"

A/N; yay! It's better than the one before and yes... another every day life of the daughter of hermes (watch ur wallet)

Oh, imma be making a toga, I might post some pics up on my profile... it's for a 'project' XD Ah, I've been having horrible allergies. Sorry for the long wait in updating...

I have a forum if you wanna check that out. Ask me questions about ANY of my stories.

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Drabble!


	9. Bungee Cord Troubles

**Title: **Bungee Cord Problems

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Humor/Adventure/Dare devils

**POV: **Connor

**A/N: **Yes, inspiration hits me at 1 in the morning when I'm thinking about I book I had juts read!

Travis and I stood up on the bridge. Travis wore a nice, snug bungee cord around his waist. The cords on it seemed a bit soft from use. And the it seemed very old and tattered.

Oh yeah, you guess it, were jumping off a bridge with _slightly _used bungee cord as our only protection. But Travis suggest he'd go first cause he was the one that was born first, which, is of course, okay with me.

Travis looked over at me, gave me a crooked grin and jumped off the bridge and plummeted down towards the dark, cold, water.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell and got closer and closer to the water.

I watched him from my perch at he bridge. When Travis nearly reached to the water and when the cord should have bounced him up and down a few times, broke, and my older brother fell straight into the water, which, for all we know could be filled with sea monsters and sharks.

I gasped and looked at the broken cord. When Travis' head didn't pop up I glared at the cord and pointed to it. "Bad bungee cord BAD!"

**A/N:** Short right? Well it's a drabble. This is what you get when I'm up late typing up something. Sorry for any errors.

Special thanks you all you reviewers to love these drabbles and support me into writing it and to whom support these amazing brothers!: Tinkerbell, Noell-spyandDemeter'sDaughter, cheerleader565, Thre Big Three's Child, iluvpercy101, xxLastRosexx, Little-Ms-Inuzuka(Inuzuka is Kiba, right? XD), GoldenMango(niiiiiice), meghanhatesjustinbeiber(funny, I know a meghan who loves Justin Beaver), blackandwhitephotos, lazyfanfictioner(me too), MsBender10, gothkitty88(awe, a kitty can be goth! :3)and Kaileyroz!

Thank you for reading! Until Next Drabble!

-DOHWUW


	10. ADD

**Title:** A.D.D.

**Rated:** K+

**Genre: **Humor

**POV: **Connor

**A/N: **Connor and Trav are only 5 in this chapter...

I walked up to my mom, I was going to tell her something, only a few seconds later I forgot, so I walked out of the kitchen.

After a few minutes I remembered and hurried back to the kitchen. "Hey mom!" I called.

She turned away from her dish washing to look at me. "Yes sweetie?"

"I think I might have ADD."

"Why's that honey?"

I shrugged me shoulders, "I don't know." Then walked off. After a few minutes I ran back to the kitchen with something to tell mommy. "Mama! I think I might have ADD." I screamed.

She smiled and shook her head, well, what ever that means...

A/N: Me and my mom came up with this. It was funny!

Thank you for reading!

Until next Drabble!

-DOHWUW


	11. Cant Touch This

**Title:** Cant Touch This

**Rated:** K+

**Genre: **Music/humor/Stoll

**POV:** Connor

I quickly snatched the cash Travis was waving in my face. My brother gave me a playful glare: Alright Connor, give it back." He smirked. It was the hard earned cash he got from working at the post office the other day. He quit as soon as he got his paycheck.

I smiled and took a few steps back.

Travis' smile faded, realizing that I might actually take his money. "Dude! Give it back!" He glared. "It's rightfully mine."

"No, loosers weepers, finders keepers!" I sang into his face and ran a few feet from him and then turned around to see if he was going to play into my game.

Travis glared at me and then ran towards me. I ran a little more and then smirked, one of my favorite songs came to mind.

"Dunnanuna nuna! CANT TOUCH THIS!" I waved the money in his face, he grabbed for it but I quickly snatched it away. "I told you homeboy... cant touch this!" I laughed and then ran some more.

"Oh come one, don't go all MC Hammer on me." Travis moaned.

"You know you like the song."

Travis quickly leaped at me and tackled me to the ground while snatching the money out of my hands.

"Oh, not cool dude."

Travis walked away. "Either work hard, or you might as well quit."

**A/N: **I don't know, something that just came to my mind on the way home from my sister's house. I promise to write more tomorrow. Right now, I'm just dead tired. I wrote this because I wanted to write it before it left my head, cause things like that happen to me.

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Drabble(s)!

-DOHWUW


	12. Opperation: Puppy

**Title:** Operation: Puppy

**Rated:** T for language

**Summary:** Travis and Connor try to steal a puppy, and well... it doesn't go so well.

**Genre:** Humor/ Stoll / Puppy Cuteness! / Spies

**POV: **Travis

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I feel bad for that and will try to update more ofter. True, this is not my idea though it's so cute! I'm brain dead right now and just went through the ideas my EPIC reviewers left me. I just ran across this one first so I decided to use it. This is for you: ncalkins! Thank you so much for your suggestion! :)

"Alright, here's the big cheese Travis." Connor said while laying out a huge piece of paper onto the table I sat at. There was arrows and houses doodled everywhere on it. "We go in the store, all in black, humming the mission impossible theme song and rolling on the floor in secretive movements."

"Connor, what the Hades are you blabbing on about? I'm trying to eat a cheese sandwich!"

"We go to the glass encasing where we'll find our target, snatch him up and run out of there like crazy hooligans. Sound like a good plan? Good, now get ready so we can infiltrate in o' hours."

"Infiltrate? Dude, did you get into the happy juice in mom's cupboards? Do you have a fever?"

But in a few seconds my younger brother was gone.

I guess the safest way out of this is to follow up his plan...

-o' 7 hours LATER!-

Connor and I were walking, well, actually I wouldn't really call what we were doing walking. More of a squat/walk/jog type of thing. Anyways, we were doing the squat/walk/jog thing outside of _PetSmart_. Connor rolled in through the automatic doors. When he saw that I wasn't following him he made a rolling gesture and pointed at me.

I just walked calmly through the doors and Connor smacked his forehead in a face-plam.

Connor gestured down to where they kept all the cuddly animals such as kittens and puppies. When we reached there Connor spoke quietly to one of the security guards.

"You want to view the puppy?" The guard asked him out loud.

"Shhh, yes."

The guard shrugged his shoulders and unlocked the cage to let out on of the black Labrador retrievers out. It was so small and black and furry!

"TRAVIS! THE BIRD IT ON THE LOOSE! REPEAT! THE BIRD IS ON THE LOOSE!" Connor screamed at me.

"What?" I looked at him as if he was a crazy loonatic. "What do you mea-"

Connor picked up the puppy and shouted. "RUN!"

"Wha-?" Connor grabbed my hand and made a run for it, dragging me along with him.

Soon we were surrounded by a ton of guards with big sticks. "Connor, what was going through your fuckin' mind?" I asked him.

Connor looked down at the puppy and then back up at me. "I... havenoidea!"

**A/N:** Yeah... I think the puppy sort of possessed Connor to come and rescue him or something...

Anyways!

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Drabble!


	13. 300

**Title:** 300

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Travis goes a little bonkers after watching the movie 300.

**Genre:** Humor / Stoll / Loudness / Randomness / thisisreallyretarded

**POV: **Connor

I sat in my bed reading a video games magazine while eating a cheese sandwich when my brother Travis kicked my door down.

"CONNOR!" He screamed, flailing his arms around.

"DUDE! That was my freaking _door_!" I yelled and threw my magazine down.

"Do you know where we _are_?" He questioned.

"Um, yeah, we-"

He grinned a huge grin, showing all his yellow teeth. "DUDE! THIS. IS. SPARTAAAA!" He screamed and ran out the door.

"Travis? What the Hades is up with you."

"MAD MAN! YOU'RE A MAD MAN!" I heard him screech.

*a few hours later*

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" I asked.

Travis automatically perked up and looked at me with a serious face. "Connor, tonight. WE DINE IN HELL!"

"Travis! Watch your mouth." Mom glared.

**A/N:** Oi that was probably the most random drabble yet…

Idea from: super reader woot.

I haven't been able to update for the past week cause of some FanFiction error ^_^U

Sorry!

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Drabble ;p


	14. Sorry Guys!

Alright so it's been years sense I updated _any _of my stories on this account so I probably should… and soon. So I will… maybe… soon. Hopefully! I'll see what I can write tonight, tomorrow, and Friday and see what will be dished out this weekend! Maybe something this week if I type quickly enough on the school's computer.

But ah, sorry for the delay. I'll see if I can edit these babies up and type up some new chapters for your eager eyes! Thank you so much for reading and leaving your reviews. It certainly means a lot to me!

-DOHWUW


	15. So Call Me Maybe?

**Title: **So Call Me Maybe?

**POV: **Connor

**Rating: **T for language

**Summary: **He only ever threw a wish in a well but don't ask him why cause he'll never tell.

"I threw a wish in the well," Travis started as he idly played with his PB&J. "Don't ask my why I'll never tell," He seemed to be singing something.

"What?" I asked, glancing up from my spot on the couch. The Wii remote in my hands as I was trying to get first place in Mario Kart. Bowser and Peach kept getting in my way.

Travis looked over at me. "I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way."

"Travis what the hell are you going on about?" A sharp turn only threw me into a sand pit. "Gods curse this stupid game!" I screamed as a red turtle shell hit my kart. "And curse this bitch Peach too while you're at it!" I swore and tried to get back on the road.

"I'd trade my soul for a wish," He continued setting down his sandwich. "Pennies and dimes for a KESS. I wasn't lookin for this BUT NOW YOU'RE IN MY WAY." Now my idiot brother was making his way towards me. "Your stare was holdin. Ripped jeans, skin was showin."

I quickly paused my game and set down the controller, "Travi-,"

"HOT NIGHT WIND WAS BLOWIN! WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN BABY?"

"Oh shit," I muttered shaking my head as Travis gripped my shoulders. "HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS _CRAAAAAZY_," Travis paused to slip a piece of paper into my shirt. "BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER," He held his hand to the side of his face gesturing that it was a phone and nodded his head as he sang. "SO CALL ME MAYBE?"

**. . . **

"So ah Doc, do you see why my brother needs help? I think there's some sort of psychological problem with him and these random bursts of singing. Right?"

The doctor shook his head as he leaned back in his chair to take off his glasses. "Only one explanation really. And it's quite a simple one."

"Yes?"

"Your brother's... bewitched."

"What?"

"He's love drunk. Gone crazy with them love potions."

**A/N: I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this. But really when am I in the know when I'm writing any of these drabbles? **

**Inspiration has been poor for these shorts and I almost thought about giving up on them. But nah, Carly Rae Jepsen got me back on the right path along with Boys Like Girls and Blood on the Dance Floor. Guess it was just a song kinda drabble.**

**Thanksya for readin'! **

**Until next drabble! **

**-DOHWUW**


End file.
